


A new comer

by MilyV



Series: aphrarepairsweek2018 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: DenNed, Fluff, Historical Hetalia, M/M, NedDen, aphrarepairsweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Denmark had certain expections about his new guest.  What could happen when they first meet?





	A new comer

Denmark was staring at shore, with some other diplomats. His king just told him that he had just invited some Dutch farmers to settle in their territory, with the condition that they had to supply the Crown with all the vegetable that they managed to produce.

To be honest, the former Viking was surprised by that deal. He was getting more and more impatient, because apparently their representative was coming along with those farmers.

Lately, the world had suffered a lot of changes. Supposedly a new continent had just been discovered, which for Denmark were kind of old news, considering all the expeditions that he had done in the past. Along with that discovery, new nations were appearing and Martin Luther just appointed his   _Ninety-five Theses._

“Well, I could go and drink a beer in the meanwhile” Denmark stated.

All of the sudden, a fleet appeared over the horizon. A big smile appeared on Denmark’s face. Apparently he wasn’t wasting his time after all. So he decided to stay there until the ships were close enough to the bay.

When the ship finally arrived at the shore, Denmark rushed to great and meet the newcomers. He was behaving almost like a puppy, way too excited. He had tried to ask his king who was the person that was coming with those farmers but the response was quiet brief: “Someone like you”

When the table was set and the people started to get out of the ship, Denmark showed up. He had dressed to impress whoever came from that ship. After all, there was only one first impression.

And then, their eyes met. Denmark easily identified the guy that he was waiting for. He wasn’t disappointed at all. In fact, he couldn’t’ stop staring at him, even though he knew he was being rude. He shook his head, trying to remember the reason why he was standing there.

“I’m—“

“Got beer and nice place to stay? Not too expensive though” The tall man said, without really caring about whatever Denmark was about to say.

“Hey! I’m the host! At least let me end my introduction!” Denmark puffed his cheeks, so annoyed by the attitude that the Dutch just shown.

“Well, you could do that while you take me to a nice inn. Or invite me to dinner” The Netherlands replied.

While the men around them were settling, Denmark and the Netherlands just stood there. The Dane was so confused with the Dutch. He had never met someone that straightforward. His cheeks were so red that it felt like his face was burning. For the first time in his life, he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say next. But the worst part of everything was that he wasn’t prepared to receive such a good looking man.

The Netherlands, in the other hand, studied his host. He didn’t look as barbarian as he thought he might be. It helped his cause that he was handsome, which he didn’t really want to admit. He had to remind himself that he was there only for business and that he had to return to his boss, Spain, in the following days. Maybe he could have a little fun, without his boss knowing.

“Really?” Denmark asked and then he couldn’t hold his laughter any longer “Well, at least you know your priorities quite well”

“Let’s drink and then talk about business” The Dutch replied. He raised an eyebrow, he had heard rumors about the self-claimed King of the North and apparently they were true.

Denmark approached to the new comer and put his hand over the other’s shoulder.

“We are going to get along quite well, my friend” Denmark smiled with confidence “We are going to be really good friends, aren’t we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
